robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A soft cry
Before the story: I've heard a soft cry. Sounding like an innocent girl getting tickled, for a second at most. I liked the sound. It usually came from my room, in my old house, so I had the notion it was my little brother playing with my older sister when we were kids. This was all in my old house, before I discovered Roblox. Chap 1: Before the discovery of Roblox It happened one day, when my little brother, older sister, and I were playing with a small blue ball. One of us had thrown it, and it had rolled all the way to the laundry room. As I was in the laundry room, I heard a soft cry. It sounded good, it made me wanna dance a little, knowing me as a little kid. I thought it was my sister, so I got the ball. When I did I heard a distorted girl voice saying something along the lines of "Dont go. We are having so much fun." I ignored it, and my siblings, and I resumed playing until the day's end. Chap 2: Previous ghost experiences I'm writing this chapter, as a discovery I made. Maybe, just maybe, our old house was haunted. One day, I saw shadows dancing joyful on the walls. Another day both of my brothers saw something, my younger one saw a lady sitting on our sofa at like 7:00 at night, and 6 hours later, my older brother was watching a replay of a football game when he went to get water, and came back to see a shadow hide under the sofa. One day, one of my cousins visited us, and she boasted about this site she thought was the best called Roblox. It seemed so cool. I liked the idea of it. So I tried to remember the site name, but i forgot. That night I saw a shadowy figure with not so rounded arms, giving the illusion of blocky limbs, and I heard the cry. Chap 3:The move We had some "family issues" so we had to move. I wanted to stay in our old house, back then I didn't realize that our house might've been haunted. I was so sad. The night before I move I heard the peaceful cry of a girl again. That's when I knew I wasn't alone. I looked through out box forts. I swear I saw some hair, girl hair. Chap 4:Roblox So this is the part when I finally find out about roblox. I don't wanna get in too much in detail, so lets fast forward to a year after my discovery, which is about the time i'm writing this story. I'm an expert builder, so I decided to rebuild my old house. A little tear came out, as I build it. I finally put a roof on it , and I can imagine myself there. I go inside. This is when things get weird. You know when you're in roblox studio, and you can put stuff that you see there, but are invisible when you play the game? It was like that. I saw a bunch of black figures I never put there. I even saw this elmo toy that freaked out everyone that went in the bathroom in the hallway. I saw that toy too. I wondered, who made these? I didn't? But here's the thing, I didn't just see one "ghost/black figure", I saw LOADS of them. In every room, ESCPECIALLY my mom's room's bathroom. I saw a figure in the mirror. I deleted the whole house. It gave me an eerie feeling in my new place. Then I remebered something as I went to the bathroom. I remember the cry, the cry of the little girl. Chap 5: The little girl I pressed ctrl + Z to get back what I deleted, and it worked. I opened up workspace, and I saw a little sound icon named Soft_Cry.jp. I tested the game. It was silent, except when I went in the room, I heard the cry. I GOT FREAKED OUT. I never put these things in. I looked in the room, when I hit the stop button, and I indeed saw a little girl. I saw on the workspace she had a dialogue script. The script was made so she said "Dont go. We are having so much fun". Epilouge I was curious about why there was a little girl haunting our house. We looked at all of the owners of the house. The family we sold our house to, OUR FAMILY, a retired veteran and his wife, and finally a father mother and daughter. I heard that the daughter was killed on the anniversary of roblox, it's 5 birthday. She was killed by an electric spark. On roblox studio I saw how it had portrayed her. I talked to her parents. Her description matched the roblox girl that appeared on my screen. Her computer had malfunctioned and shocked her. The thing was, she died, playing ROBLOX. if you are wondering if this story is true of fake, PM me on Roblox. My username is DATBURGERDONUT Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Sad Endings Category:Entities